


Blackout

by Fa616ace



Series: boys teenage boys [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Severus Snape, M/M, Sick James, bargain of a liftime, james sleeps naked, perv james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: James Is sick but luckily Severus has come to take care of him- oh wait no. aka James is sick and needy but open to bargain.#4 Teenage boys.A series of Severus rejecting James/James being a teenage boy(perv).





	Blackout

"Ow," James groaned as something smacked is head. He merely shifted as he let out a painful breath from his sore throat. His arms were stretched up to clutch his pillow as he buried his running nose against it. His eyes were crusted and he was pretty sure his snot trails crusted over too.

James was naked beneath his covers but he was so hot and sweaty and gross. And he's been sporting a massive headache since last night that wouldn't let up. He let out a pitiful cough before smacking his dry lips and beginning to slip back into sleep—those disgusting kids with their flu-ridden bodies. Gosh, if James were a punk, he'd imagine what he would do to those disgusting fleabags.

"Get up!" A voice yelled before another hard smack had his eyes tearing open the shields crusted around them. He picked up his banging head registered nothing but his bedroom wall before he slowly turned his head right.

"Severus!" James jumped, voice cracking and rusty as he sat up. His hand twitching to lift and support his uneven head, but he couldn't do that; he'd look weak.

"What" he coughed. "Brings you to my lovely" A couple more harsh cough passed before he leaned himself back on his bed in a cool kinda way. "To my lovely abode."

Severus only stared wide-eyed before he coughed and inched forward slightly. James watched in slow motion as the lanky teen reached down towards his lap. _Holy_. Grabbed the edge of the cover sitting low on his thigh where the base and an inch worth was showing beneath it. **_Christ_**. And as James was beginning to twitch, Severus had yanked the cover back over his lap.

"Ew, Ew, Ew!" he emphasized, dancing around on his tippy toes as he searched for something to wipe his hand. "It was so Hairy," Severus whined in disgust as he rubbed his hand roughly against a discarded shirt on the floor.

James merely rolled his eyes moment gone, and dick deflated. "Well, I'm sorry I'm too much man for you," he croaked. "What brings you here, anyway? Unless you've come to care for your ol boy?" James smiled happily at that. Severus sitting bedside with a bowl of tomato soup already cooled and ready to eat. Trotting around in nurses outfit maybe som-

"God no," Severus said, waving a hand dismissively at the suggestion. "I'm here because I need you to talk to Lily for me. She's mad about some petty shit and won't allow me to phone... So, you're my last hope."

James only glared at the idea of being used when he's sick and needy. To think he woke up to his presence real and alive yet it's not like any of his fantasies. "I'm sick, Sev, and you're just here to use me" James shook his head disappointedly before laying back down and pulling the cover over his head.

Severus was shocked that they weren't in agreeance; I mean, wasn't James supposed to hop up at helping him? But Severus did feel bad at the thought of using his affection against him; fuck, he wished he didn't have morals. "Ugh fine, what do you want?"

James shifted slightly under the cover "a blow-"

"No"

"Hand-"

"Most definitely not-"

"A kiss."

"Nuh-uh"

"Fine," James huffed, coming from his cocoon. "Take care of me until I feel better, doc said it'd take another week to sort itself out."

Severus recoiled at that, spending a day with grabby James was already enough. But to be on maid duty... "Fine, a kiss then."

"A what" James backtracked, shocked. "A kiss. It's simple, and I can wash my lips until they bleed, but I cannot get a week back," Severus confirmed before eyeing the mess on his bed. "Move then," He said, causing James to jumpstart wrapping the cover around his waist and scooting over. Severus took a seat on the loved mattress before awkwardly turning to face the other.

"Did you throw up?"

"I brushed them till they shined," James smiled.

"No tongue."

"Deals off then." He shrugged, beginning to lay back down.

"Fine...5 seconds."

"Bullshit, 15, nothing more for a proper kiss!"

"I hate you."

"I know," James giggled.

Severus sighed before taking a few calming breaths, and once he took in his fifth, he began to lean in. And Damn if James was not entranced when their lips pressed and when he finally pushed his tongue between them, he experienced pure bliss. Oh god, this was what he'll feel entering Heaven Doo-

"Done," Severus said, pulling back abruptly and wiping his mouth. James fell into the parting lips as he whined his throat scratchy.

"That was only 3 seconds."

"No, dumb-dumb, it was 15." Severus said, eyeing him as if he was stupid." next time try not to blackout, yeah maybe then you'd learn to count" James frowned at himself for getting too caught up in it that he didn't even get to savor it.

"Now about lily," Severus started. Beginning the lonely week only to come back to school and find out poor Severus was all alone in sniveling mess. James only smiled as he took the homework from Lily's hands. 

"It's ok, lily, promise, just get yourself home safe, ok?"

He'd put on a killer smile as Severus's mom invited him in as she cooked up some dinner. His smile widening as he gazed at the sickened body laid across a couch, glaring at him. "Oh, Hell no."


End file.
